


Injury

by GingerEnvy



Series: WinterHawk Week [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk Week Day 3 - Injury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

The steady beep of machinery was the only sound in the room, everything else was quiet. 

Clint had sequestered himself in the corner of the room, back against the wall, keeping watch over Bucky who was laying still on the hospital bed.

His eyes scanned the thick bandages that ran over his midsection and arm, he was out cold, they’d needed to pump him full of painkillers and anesthesia for it to actually affect him, his metabolism seemed to be just as fast as Steve’s.

He was out cold, he had been for the past twenty four hours, it was a good thing too, there was a hole about two inches wide through his midsection.

Clint felt guilty, even though he’d been clear on the other side of the city and couldn’t have been able to do anything.

But still, seeing him like this really was not something he wanted to get used to. 

He closed his eyes and let his head thunk against the wall, opening them again when he felt air displacement, the first thing he saw was red hair. Natasha stood by the bed, she gently ran her fingers through Bucky’s unkempt hair before looking at Clint.

"He’s going to be fine," she said, and Clint nodded his head curtly.

"I know," he said and then sighed, slumping against the wall, "Sometimes I forget that he can get hurt too," he muttered, "It’s always kinda a shock."

She smiled and came over to him, “You two have been through a lot together haven’t you?”

"Guess you could say that," he said with a small smirk, "Fed him pancakes once haven’t seen the back of him since."

Natasha chuckled, “That’s how you keep him around.”

"It sure is," Clint chuckled finally leaving the wall to slump in a chair next to Bucky’s bedside.

After that meeting in the alley and the pancakes, James had followed Clint around, Clint sort of had a habit of picking up strays, so he did what he could to help, he always gave James a choice. At that point it wasn’t something he was used to. 

The Winter Soldier always took orders, that was it.

James was given choices. Clint always asked him what he wanted, what he liked, didn’t like, he always asked. Clint didn’t know all the details, but he had been able to tell that James hadn’t been used to deciding things for himself.

Clint had wanted to give him that chance. And apparently that had been the right thing to do. He had gained James respect and trust and they had made it their business to try and track down the scepter while James was able to annihilate all the hydra he got his hands on. They were a good team.

And then they were found by Steve and Sam.

James slowly became Bucky, but still he was very close with Clint, and then they became something more than a team.

Clint wasn’t sure how it started, it just had, and now they were attached at the hip according to Stark.

"Clint?" Natasha’s voice brought him back to the present, he glanced at Bucky who was still out back to her.

"Mmm?" he asked and then she promptly poked him in the side he flinched hard.

"He wasn’t the only one hurt was he?" she asked, amused yanking his shirt up to reveal a shallow cut he’d tried to take care of himself and only managed to put a bandage on it

"It’s fine-ow!" he swatted at her hands and she snorted then grabbed some of the spare supplies in the room to stitch him up properly.

"Don’t be a baby," she said without sympathy, "You two are both impossible."

"It’s why we get along," Clint replied, pouting but he let her patch him up. He looked over at Bucky and sighed, they both had a bad habit of getting hurt, didn’t they? Though it was a lot better now that they had each other’s backs.

And then hospital sex, that more than made up for the injuries.


End file.
